


A Promise Made

by Liz Kenobi (Amidala_Thrace)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amidala_Thrace/pseuds/Liz%20Kenobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worse, the image of him stretched out on his pallet, bringing himself to satisfaction while Anakin's dark eyes bored into him, would not vanish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a blending of two fics, neither of which would quite work separately but that I think go together pretty well. I wrote one, realized it wouldn't be sufficient for a holiday offering (its intended purpose), wrote the other, knew it wouldn't be either, and finally decided to fit them together on the advice of my awesome beta reader. For Deborah (gizzi1213) and the other A/O shippers on my LJ friends list. Originally posted January 1, 2009.

Obi-Wan was only vaguely surprised when Anakin said he wanted to try something new.

Before the war, he might not have believed his apprentice to be someone fond of sexual experimentation — nor, indeed, would he have even entertained such ideas in the first place — but the galaxy-wide conflict had changed many things, not least of which were the rules of contact between Master and Padawan, and Knight and Master. None of these rule changes were explicitly stated, but Obi-Wan took them for granted the first time Anakin stroked his cheek, the first time he tangled his fingers in the Knight's hair, the first time they kissed. He had always found an equal amount of comfort and embarrassment in sex: comfort in the renewed connection to the Living Force and the distraction from the rigors of battle, but embarrassment that he could not find those things in the Force at large. So when Obi-Wan began to make love to Anakin, it was with pleasure, but also with shame.

Tonight, he had just been informed that their reinforcements would be delayed in arriving, possibly for another few days, after they'd already lost a quarter of their troops to a new type of Separatist mine. Obi-Wan returned from the communications tent downcast, feeling desperate, trying not to look at the faces of the clones around him, wondering how to deal with the information that in a day, many of them would likely be dead or dying.

Anakin was sitting on his cot, smiling in a typically cocky way. "So, when did Piett say the extra troops are coming, Master?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, disgustedly tossing his cloak to the floor. "They're not. The _Endurance_ had to go into full retreat after most of their fighters were destroyed. They won't be back until the _Freedom_ can join them, and _that_ won't be for three days yet."

"So they're scrapping the operation, right?"

"Unfortunately, no." The elder Jedi yanked off his shirts and collapsed onto his cot. "We're to begin at 0600 tomorrow morning."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Anakin shot to his feet. "They can't do that! The entire unit will be decimated without those reinforcements!"

Obi-Wan gave a sad shrug. "Be that as it may, our orders are quite clear. I suggest you get some sleep; reveille will be early."

"But — but —" The Knight's hands balled into fists. "_Don't they know that lives are at stake here?_" he gritted out from between clenched teeth.

"Anakin, our fellow officers are clones, as you well know, and the only thing that matters to our superiors is the job's being done. That ought to be enough for you."

"Well, it _isn't_," Anakin growled. "Obi-Wan, don't you even _care?_ They'll be _slaughtered!_"

Obi-Wan lay down and turned over, trying not to let on that his shoulders were shaking. "Of course. But there is little I can do."

"_Kriff_ that. Kriff them, Piett and Yoda and everyone else. Kriff them to Sith hells!" yelled Anakin.

"Language, Anakin." Obi-Wan's eyes were closed, and although he normally would have sent calming waves through their tent in the Force, tonight he did not feel up to it.

"Whatever." The Knight paced the tent, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to release some of the tension.

Obi-Wan was just drifting off, figuring it was best to let his friend work off the anger, when he felt a hand on his back.

"Anakin, not now. I'm tired."

"Obi-Wan, that's not what I want." Anakin's voice was calm, pleading. "I'd like to ask … a favour."

"Well, whatever it is, can't it wait until morning?" Obi-Wan yawned loudly.

"Nope. Without reinforcements, we might not _have_ a tomorrow."

"_Fine_." With a sigh the Jedi turned over, jumping slightly when he realized Anakin's face was about an inch from his own. He would really much rather have slept, but he knew from experience that if his former apprentice wanted something, he would simply continue to bother his Master until he got it. "What is it?"

"Well, you know how we usually relax before battle." Anakin winked suggestively. "I thought we could do that, but — with a sort of twist."

However resigned he might have been, Obi-Wan could not help but roll his eyes at this. "Anakin, I told you: I'm tired, and I am going to sleep."

"No, you're not." The other wore a wide smile. "Come on, Master. You of all people _need_ it."

"Need what?"

"What I'm about to suggest," Anakin replied. "Aren't you curious?"

"Not particularly, but go ahead."

Anakin returned to his cot, taking a seat on the edge. "I want to watch you get off."

"You want to — _what_, excuse me?" Obi-Wan wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"I want to watch you get off," repeated Anakin. "You know, the way you do sometimes at night, when you think I'm asleep."

The elder blushed to the roots of his hair. "And why do you want _that?_"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. A guy has to get his kicks where he can."

"I am _not_ going to —" _masturbate, jerk off, spank the tauntaun, whack off, polish my lightsaber, have a wank, lube the cylinder_ "— do that for you."

"Why not?"

Obi-Wan bristled at the Knight's casual expression. "Because it's not a spectator sport! It's a very private thing, to be done in a very private place, not on command and without people watching!"

"It wouldn't be _people_, just me," Anakin pointed out. "Besides, how is it any different from when we bring each other off? That's a stress reliever and so is this. Plus, there sure isn't a whole lot of good porn on the HoloNet these days. That one the other night with those two nerf herders —"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Now, good night. I'll see you in the morning." He turned over quickly and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the warmth to fade from his cheeks. It wasn't happening, and worse, the image of him stretched out on his pallet, bringing himself to satisfaction while Anakin's dark eyes bored into him, would not vanish. He bit down on his tongue hard as he felt his cock give a traitorous twitch.

"Come on, Master," cajoled Anakin. "The faster you get to it, the faster you can start repressing. Here, I'll even start you off."

Obi-Wan nearly choked at the thought that his former Padawan might be planning to "help" him, but several moments later, nothing had happened. He could hear soft noises behind him and knew it would be a mistake to look, knew that if he turned he would be crossing some borderline from which there was no return, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

He risked half a glance over his shoulder and caught sight of Anakin stretched out on his own cot, naked, his hand of flesh wrapped loosely around his cock and quickly stroking himself to full arousal. The most delicious groans were issuing from Anakin's mouth, and although it occurred to Obi-Wan that they might be exaggerated, that did not seem to matter to his body. _Force, no_, Obi-Wan beseeched, but the prayer came too late: his cock was straining almost painfully against his trousers.

Anakin chose that moment to open his eyes in a suggestive leer. "Care to join me, Master?"

"I —" Obi-Wan started. His throat felt like sandpaper.

The Knight smiled benignly and squeezed himself, drawing out a long moan. "Your — loss, then."

Obi-Wan turned away again, fully cognizant of the weight of his hardened flesh but equally determined not to pay it any heed. If only he could slip out of their tent without the other man's noticing, make a quick excuse to the clones as to why he needed to take a shower at this hour, and then … well, it would be entirely unsatisfactory, but at least it might solve his problem and allow him to sleep. Right now, there was little chance of that given the wonderful noises coming from the next cot. Noises that he _must_ ignore if he was to be of any use at all in tomorrow's operation.

He closed his eyes determinedly and put the pillow over his head, hoping to block out those incriminating sounds. There was little Obi-Wan could do about the copious amounts of arousal leaking over the training bond he shared with Anakin; not unless he engaged in some heavy shielding, and that had other disadvantages besides being impossible to do when one was trying to relax. Equally ineffective would be the release of his arousal into the Force — while that might prove a temporary solution, he had a nasty feeling that this encounter would end only one way. And it was not the way that would cause him the least embarrassment.

"_Ohh_," Anakin sighed. "Kriff this is good. _Kriff!_"

But … something else was rising to the surface within Obi-Wan, something he hadn't counted on, something that made him question his sanity even more than he was doing already …

He _wanted_ it.

A part of him was actually _intrigued_ by Anakin's idea. He'd never believed himself to be the sort of person interested in the kinks portrayed on your average erotic HoloNet vid, but those usually featured some decidedly uninteresting actors. This wouldn't be the same; it would be with Anakin, _his_ Anakin, and they could do it together, just like the Knight had suggested … watching each other as they brought themselves to fulfillment. It wouldn't be much different from when they'd lain silently on their cots, each pretending to be asleep when in fact their hands worked furiously under the blankets and long satisfied sighs leaked out from behind gritted teeth. Maybe Obi-Wan didn't dislike the thought as much as he believed. Why else would he be so aroused? Why else would he need to physically prevent himself from flipping onto his back and bringing himself to climax with a few quick, sure strokes?

_NO_, he told himself, _no, I mustn't …_

But even iron wills have their breaking point, and when another curse slipped from Anakin's lips, followed by a long grunt, Obi-Wan finally could stand it no longer. His hand ventured over his bare chest, plucking lightly at each nipple before dipping below the waistband of his sleep pants. When his fingers closed around his engorged organ, freeing it from its confines, the touch felt so good he gasped.

And suddenly, all his previous objections seemed to vanish, consumed by the intensity of his desire. He didn't care that Anakin might be watching, nor did he care that the latter might _not_ be watching; it was enough just to _feel_ himself, to relieve this pent-up arousal that he seemed to have spent so much time denying. He swallowed convulsively and stroked gently up the shaft, so gently that he could barely feel it, then tightened his grip on the way down, pausing briefly to cup himself and to savor the exquisite pain-pleasure.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Master?" whispered a husky voice beside him.

Obi-Wan was so unsurprised that he barely jumped, choosing simply to trace the vein on the underside of his cock a second time.

"I bet you're glad now I'm so adventurous," Anakin murmured.

"I — I —" It came out a dry croak, and he turned his head languidly to see the Knight crouched next to his cot, one hand extended as though aching to assist. Even better, gloriously, Anakin was naked. Obi-Wan swallowed, desire bubbling from within. "I — _want_ —"

"What do you want, Obi-Wan?" Anakin slowly laved the shell of his Master's ear, deliberately teasing. "Tell me what you want."

"I want — you — _inside_ —" Yes, that was exactly what he wanted, and he felt as though he might die if he didn't get it.

"You want me to make love to you? You want me inside you? Is that what will make you come?" The Knight was heartily enjoying himself now, fingers twisting through auburn hair.

"Yes — _please_ —"

Another beat. "Can I watch?"

"_Of course …_"

Anakin's warm breath withdrew, and there was a jolt as the Force pushed Obi-Wan's cot across the room to unite with his, as the Knight called a tube of lubricant to hand with another swipe of his fingers. Obi-Wan could feel him now, skin pressed against skin, the erect length of his lover's cock digging into his back.

He had to let go of his own flesh in order to have even a chance at coherent thought. "Are you — did you —"

"Satisfy myself?" Anakin interpreted correctly. "As a matter of fact, I didn't. I thought you might need a little … extra incentive." He punctuated the words by slicking cool lube around Obi-Wan's entrance, causing the older man to gasp a little.

"Hurry," Obi-Wan moaned, a full-body shudder racking his frame. "P-please, hurry … _kriff …_"

"Language, Master," Anakin parroted, but there was a distinct chuckle in his voice as he slid first one and then two fingers inside his partner, stretching him gently, preparing him. Obi-Wan grunted, deliciously, and the younger man could have reached climax without even a thrust, just by the noises his Master was making. He loved knowing he could do that, that _he_ could be the cause of such naked excitement.

Obi-Wan was panting now, desperate for release, and as he felt the head of Anakin's cock penetrate him he jerked violently backwards, sliding up to the hilt and drawing a surprised moan from his apprentice. But the elder was finished delaying, through waiting to come, and he now wanted it as fast and hard and furious as possible until they both exploded into fulfillment.

One of Anakin's hands snaked around to Obi-Wan's front and grasped his cock, fisting around it as he pumped his hips in time to the rhythm his fingers had set up. Each thrust hit a spot deep inside Obi-Wan and the latter moaned again, powerless in the wake of the sensations coursing through him. The training bond sparkled with arousal and desperate longing, and Anakin knew from feeling its boundaries that his partner was about ready, that he could not hold on much longer.

"Do you want to come, Master?" he whispered, his own breath short with arousal. "Do you want to?"

"Yes … _please_ …"

One final thrust, one final stroke, and Obi-Wan was there, having given himself permission to crash into a crescendo that was at once blinding and completely blissful. Anakin milked him eagerly, enjoying the way his love's muscles made him even tighter until they all uncoiled like a finely-tuned spring. The younger man followed soon afterwards, pouring himself into Obi-Wan with a shout, their gasping and panting the only noises that permeated the tent. He felt entirely at peace, holding his Master like this, his mind as far away from battles and reinforcements and troop deaths as it was possible to be.

Sometime later Obi-Wan cracked an eye open, comfortably secure in Anakin's embrace, a smile playing around his lips. He peered behind him and was unsurprised to see Anakin watching him with a similar look on his face and mischief in his eyes.

"So, Master," the Knight grinned, "aren't you glad I'm so adventurous?"

Obi-Wan flipped over and nuzzled his partner, their lips meeting in a light but fierce kiss. "Of course, just … warn me next time," he murmured softly.

Anakin laughed. "Anything you say, Obi-Wan."

Both knew that promise would not be kept.

And they would look forward to it, every time.


End file.
